Eslariavision 1
Eslariavision 1, often referred to simply as Eslariavision 2017 or Eslariavision was a Europal Contest in which fictional countries on the continent of Eslaria would compete in a musical competition similar to Eurovision. The first edition was held in Port Tallis, Frestonia and hosted by Twin Twin. 24 countries competed in this contest with sign ups opening on 24 October 2016. The Stornaway Islands won the contest with the song "Luce che entra", winning with 137 points. The second edition was held there in 2018. Location Early in the contests run it was announced that Frestonia would be the host of the first Eslariavision Song Contest. In January 2017, the hosts and venue were also announced for the contest. The host venue was Prince Mahidol Hall in Port Tallis, the largest concert hall in Frestonia. The hosts for the show were Twin Twin, a music group best known for their song Moustache. Participating Countries Unlike many other Europal contests, Eslariavision consisted of fictional countries. There were 35 countries up for grabs by users. Each country represented three (3) real countries where Heads of Delegation (HoDs) could choose their songs and artists from. All countries in Eslaria are listed below along with the three real countries their music could come from. Countries in bold participated in the first edition, whilst those that are stroked out did not participate. * Oblassberg - Turkey, Bahamas, Vietnam * Qesarka - Croatia, Mali, Malaysia * Montesquieu - Finland, Luxembourg, Philippines * Camaué - Romania, Jordan, South Korea * Ilisca - Latvia, Algeria, Bhutan * Zenteno - Iceland, Bolivia, Azerbaijan * Springwood Republic - Spain, Yemen, Myanmar * Frestonia - France, Estonia, Thailand * Satgaon - New Zealand, Bulgaria, Sri Lanka * Kulakovo - Barbados, Laos, Norway * Principality of Vorssingers - United Kingdom, Kuwait, Taiwan * Principality of Metchekin * Orocasa * Kravljak - Costa Rica, Ukraine, Malta * Canamerde Federation - 'Belgium, Uganda, Mexico * Totzke * '''Ma'anshao - '''Colombia, Ireland, Cambodia * '''Calixto '- Timor-Leste, Sweden, Cuba * '''Sandembe - '''Japan, Chile, Greece * '''Oswestry - Panama, New Zealand, Portugal * Annot - United States, Switzerland, Nigeria * Rinne - Slovenia, Kazakhstan, Argentina * Eschweide - Germany, Singapore, Peru * Karkatzi * Dion - 'Canada, Lithuania, Morocco * Leirá * Tirkang * Loughanayally * Borzano * '''Honokaa - '''France, Dominican Republic, Nepal * '''The Stornaway Islands - '''Kenya, Italy, Costa Rica * Roordahuizum * Amzou * '''Badarat - ' Armenia, Indonesia, United States * Payshmba Running Order The running order for almost all countries were selected through a random draw, with the exception of '''Frestonia. '''As the host country, they chose to be in the 2nd half of the show. Results Below are the final results from the live results show held on 4 February 2017: '''NOTES: * Sandembe - on the official blog, the results say Sandembe finished in 6th place with 83 points. They actually received 90 points (88 jury + 2 televoting) and finished in 7th place. * Dion - on the official blog, results say that Dion finished in 7th place with 93 points. They actually received 92 points (83 jury + 9 televoting) and finished in 6th place. These edits have been made onto the table below.